Bat-Chet: Blood Moon
by lightcaster12
Summary: Ratchet Apogee, lives in Forks, Washington with his Family Talwyn Apogee which is his wife and there four children Racket, and Alice Taly and Jaydenone day when Ratchet and *Lombax* Clank and Kaden,Alister are on a guys trip which is camping something happens Ratchet is walking around and feels someone bite him he became Unconscious this was just the beginning
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected

What up guy's it's lightcaster12 here! :D this is my new story called Bat-chet and it's based on a Rp me and my BFF LucytheCat are doing it is based on Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank turn into a Vampire but This is book one and if you guys are wondering...Yes...it might be based on Twilight on some parts! :) so I hope you guy's love this story very much ^^

For the Plot: Ratchet Apogee, lives in Forks, Washington with his Family Talwyn Apogee which is his wife and there four children Racket, and Alice Taly and Jaydenone day when Ratchet and *Lombax* Clank and Kaden,Alister are on a guys trip which is camping something happens Ratchet is walking around and feels someone bite him he became Unconscious so Clank,Kaden and Alister takes him home the Blond lombax is in a deep sleep for over 3 days and He changes...into something they never imagined..

Warnings: Characters belong to me some belong to Insomniac some belong to Lucythecat^^ P.S. LOMBAX CLANK X3

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected...

Forks, Washingtion 8:29 a.m.

A Blond lombax was about to go on a camping trip, his name is Ratchet Apogee the Husband of Talwyn Apogee and they both have two children named Racket which is there ten year old son and there youngest daughter Alice who is one years old and there twins Taly and Jayden

Right now the markazion is helping her husband pack for the trip"Tal, don't worry I'll be back in a week"Ratchet said to his wife as he kissed her, Talwyn giggled"Okay I won't worry as much"Talwyn hugged him and smiled" And I'm sure the twins will miss you for a week"

Ratchet, then smiled"Well I'll be back pretty soon..."Ratchet's ears the perked up when he heard a car honk"I gotta get going, bye Tal"Ratchet then saw his two kids and said goodbye to them to and hopped into Alister's SUV. 5 hours passed and The four lombax's got out of the truck and began to make tents.

"Blasted where is that damn Hammer..."Alister mumbled by finally found, and saw Ratchet heading out" Ratchet, where ya going?"Ratchet turned around" Oh i'm just gonna get some logs and sticks for a fire tonight plus I think Clank might need help with his tent..."Ratchet pointed out to the gray lombax who was having a really hard time putting up his tent.

Alister sighed" Fine, Alright"Ratchet grinned and walked off into the woods and picked up a few logs, when it was close to nighttime Ratchet finally came back with the wood and placed them in the ground and put on a fire. Kaden right now was taking pictures of plants since him and his wife Celine are into Science and stuff.

Once when everyone ate, which they actually ate just mashed potato's and stew. Kaden,Alister, and Clank called it a night and decided to do hiking in the morning and went into there tents. Ratchet meanwhile was laying under the stars thinking about the Twins and Talwyn, Ratchet's thoughts were wondering how Taly,Jayden,Alice, and Racket were doing if they were fine until he heard a rustling and sat up and went into the woods he then felt someone pinned someone with Red Crimson eye's it was surely not Hunter of course.

"Want a new life"The strange voice said to him, Ratchet felt a shudder down his spine by the sound of that persons voice. Ratchet closed his eye's tight as he could he was much to afraid to even more or speak till he felt a bite deep in his neck and screamed in agony and pain and felt his neck burning like fire. He couldn't see his vision clearly and felt like he was going to die. Ratchet now had thoughts running in his mind

About Talwyn,Racket, Alice and the twins he just layed there paralized. Ratchet didn't know what to do and he closed his eye's.

"I found him!"A voice boomed, it was Clank he then tried to pick up Ratchet, but had some help by Kaden and they all quickly put Ratchet in the SUV and drove him home quickly. Once they get home Talwyn was asking Questions of what happened to Ratchet three days passed. And Ratchet looked different his fur was pale, Cat like green eye's, darker stripes, Bat like ears and wings even fangs! Ratchet slowly opened his eye's.

* * *

Haha cliff hanger :D


	2. Chapter 2 Bat-chet

Okay guy's here is chapter 2 of Bat-chet: Blood Moon! :D sorry if Chapter 1 wasn't that good well to me but I put in some more detail to Chapter and I hope you guy's like it :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Bat-chet...

Ratchet's eye's flickered around the room he was in. Taking in every detail and smell he even felt very different and his throat burned very badly but ignored it and got out of the white bed and looked at himself in the mirror. Bat like wings,Fangs,Cat like green eye's,Very pale blond fur brown at the tip of his ears, darker brown stripes. He then backed away this wasn't him. Ratchet then remembered of what happened at the camping trip and puts his hand on his head. Did Talwyn even know about of what happened to him...

Ratchet's thoughts were interrupted, he turned around and saw Talwyn staring at him in fright and shock to him she looked so beautiful to him and her blood smelt so sweet, sweeter than anything he then snapped himself out of it this was his wife"R-Ratchet...?"Talwyn then started to back away from him. Ratchet's ear's then lowered, and he managed to get in control and walk towards her.

Talwyn then realized of what he was doing"Tal...i'm not going to hurt you"Talwyn then looked at him, was he actually telling the truth" Y-you promise...?"Ratchet then sighed and nodded"I promise Tal,"Talwyn was still a tiny bit scared, but then walked towards him and ran her hand through his furry chest he felt so warm to her and then she looks at him, it was her Ratchet.

Talwyn then hugged Ratchet very tightly"You said nothing wasn't gonna happen to you Ratchey"Talwyn the muttered. Ratchet just smiled and held her close to him and his throat burned even worse by her scent. Talwyn noticed it and looked up"Um...you need something to eat"Ratchet then thought" Well I'm craving mostly blood and fruit..."He said, Talwyn then got him something to eat and she started talking to him" Who done this to you?"She then asked, Ratchet just shrugged" I don't know...All I could remember was Red eye's and extreme pain in my neck..."

Later at night Racket,Alice,Taly and Jayden saw what there father became and got afraid of him but, they calmed down a bit right now Taly and Jayden are asleep in Ratchet's arms as he has his wings around them keeping them warm and safe. He then saw his Son come in" Um Dad, what's it like being a Vampire...?'Racket asked, Ratchet thought for a bit and shrugged" Fine I guess, but I'm still not used to Being-A-Vampire-fruit-bat-thing or whatever"Racket laughed a bit at his father comment and hugged his father good night. Ratchet then thought flying would help him getting use to what he has become.

Then he would want to do some research on the person who turned him into a Vampire Fruit Bat and said to him you want a new life. Ratchet rubbed his eye's in exhaustion he thought Vampire's never got tired before he became one. Ratchet then just put on a pair of grey sweat pants and no shirt and got into bed with Talwyn. Talwyn then cuddled his warm furry chest and yawned tiredly and Ratchet decided to pull her closer and wrap his wings around her to keep her warm.

Talwyn smiled at his kindness and drifted off into a deep sleep. Ratchet watched her sleeping face and kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep also, maybe this was his new life to be a vampire fruit bat...

Ratchet's Nightmare~

Darkness that's all Ratchet saw in his eye's. He then saw Talwyn crying as she get's abused by a man in a cloak Ratchet wanted to move be he couldn't and he couldn't hold back the tears, he then saw a young girl she looks exactly like Talwyn but with Beautiful hazel green eye's light creamy brown hair coco brown stripes on her hair and beautiful fangs, with bat like wings and bat like ears but to Ratchet the little 5 or 4 year old girl was indeed very beautiful screams started filling his mind again and saw blood all over the ground it was Talwyn's blood...He then heard someone call his name and saw the little girl in the corner screaming in fright as cloaked men beat her to death and Ratchet saw they had red eye's and he knew the little girl wasn't Taly nor Alice and he broke down" Daddy!" He heard her cry and then her heard someone call his name...

* * *

Cliff hanger again :D


	3. Chapter 3 Need Help!

Chapter 3: **Need help D:**

Yep I need help with chapter 3 because I got no idea's at all for some reason so I hoping that for the people that is reading _"Bat-chet: Blood moon" _Can give me some idea's which would be very very helpful :3


End file.
